implication
by pindanglicious
Summary: ada implikasi yang sukar diulik, terlalu implisit untuk ditilik, tapi arthur bisa menebaknya dengan cerdik. [england ・ spain] [historical] #KuterimaKapalmu [for SheraYuki]


**implication**

 **disclaimer** **  
** **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu** **  
** **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: semi-historical . rating T+ for** **some reasons** **.** ** _may_** **contains** ** _irrelevant_** **information about the history .**  
 **英西 . boys love?**

 ** _dipersembahkan untuk Shera Yuki dan seluruh awak armada engspa lainnya, dalam rangka memeriahkan event "Kuterima Kapalmu" (Kapal KALIAN, haha :")_**

 **sum:** _ada implikasi yang sukar diulik, terlalu implisit untuk ditilik, tapi arthur bisa menebaknya dengan cerdik._

* * *

— ** _2015;_**

Arthur Kirkland menyisakan tiga perempat likuid kopi hitam dalam cangkir, hanya meminum seperempatnya.

Ia memejamkan mata, menyesap rasa pahit kopi mendominasi manis gula yang masih melekat di lidah. Barangkali indra perasanya lebih punya tendensi untuk bersahabat dengan teh. Bukan kopi, pun minuman keras—karena, hei, siapapun tahu kalau dia ini pemabuk paling payah sejagat. (Dan sepahit-pahitnya teh, Arthur belum tentu bisa hidup tanpanya.)

Arthur memerhatikan setangkai anyelir yang ditiup angin sejenak. Tangannya kemudian bergerak merogoh saku jas berwarna _anchor_ yang dikenakan, mengeluarkan bungkus sigaret dengan korek api gesek. Ia mengambil sebatang, lalu menyulutnya dengan setitik bara api.

Entah ia harus bangga atau tidak, karena pikirannya melayang pada John Walker bersama _kesaktian-_ nya yang mampu membuat antimon (III) sulfida, potasium klorat, karet murni, dan pati dapat menyala hanya dengan menggeseknya pada permukaan kasar. Sudah terlampau seratus delapan puluh delapan tahun yang lalu, tebalkan kalimat itu. ( _Hei, hei, dunia tidak akan merasakan nikmat batang kematian ini kalau Walker tak eksis,_ bloody hell.)

Isapan pertama membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering. Arthur membuka mulut, mengeluarkan asap nikotin yang kemudian mengepul di udara. Tak peduli kadar substansi tar, karbon monoksida, arsenik, dan antek-anteknya yang siap menggerogoti organ-organ dalamnya kapan saja. (Toh dia bukan m _anusia._ Bukan. Dia cuma seorang _personifikasi negara._ Ha. Ha.)

Membunuh kejenuhan, jari telunjuk kiri ia gerakkan, mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja kayu _oak_ yang dijarahnya kini. Fokus pendengarannya terbagi pada detak arloji, derap langkah kaki pengunjung lain, derung dan pekik klakson kendaraan bermotor di luar _pub,_ dan denting cangkir yang bersentuhan dengan sendok teh.

Sang _british_ tersenyum konservatif, puas. _'_ Pub _di sini tak begitu buruk,'_ batinnya. Suasana di Negeri Matador tak sejelek yang ia kira. (Abaikan teriknya cuaca yang mengelupaskan kulit kepala karena Arthur tak biasa.)

"Tak kusangka kau akan sangat menikmati waktumu di sini,"

Ada suara; familiar, berdenging menggaung dalam rongga telinganya. Arthur kembali mendorong keluar asap rokok dari dalam mulut, sebelum ia membalik badan untuk merespons tepukan pelan di bahu bidangnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Si empu suara melanjutkan dialognya. Arthur meliriknya datar dari ekor mata. Ia mendengus, membuang abu rokok ke dalam asbak kayu mengilat di mejanya. "Tsk." Pria itu mendecih, lalu menyambungnya dengan sederet kalimat sinis. "Duduk dan tutup mulut cerewetmu. Aku tidak ke sini untuk pelesir," sindirnya.

"Hahahaha, _si, si._ Inglaterra memang keras seperti biasanya,"

Sosok berambut cokelat ikal itu tergelak spontan, menarik kursi putih gading di seberang lawan bicaranya. "Kopimu masih sisa, omong-omong. Ah, dan selamat datang di España!"

Personifikasi Spanyol memesan secangkir kopi dengan membubuhkan pena di atas kertas menu. Sambutan hangatnya dibalas dingin oleh sang Britania.

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi, Spain. Dan aku tidak begitu menyukai kopi. Kalau mau, seruput saja sisa punyaku." Begitu Arthur membalas sambutan si tuan rumah, bak seorang raja oligarki yang melempar hidangan makan siangnya ke wajah pelayan sebagai wujud ketidakpuasan dan arogansi.

Antonio tak menghiraukan tanggapan buruk sang kawan. "Oh, memesan kopi untuk formalitas?" tanyanya iseng seraya memberikan kertas yang telah ditulisnya pada _waiter_ berbadan tegak dengan apron hitam di sampingnya.

Arthur mengetuk puntung rokoknya sekali lagi, menyepuh abu ke dalam asbak. " _Well_ , kupikir begitu," tanggapnya singkat, sekenanya. Si pemilik _brunette_ terpana sekejap. _Whoa, Inglaterra menanggapi guyonanku!_

"Pfft,"

Antonio nyaris meledakkan tawa sekali lagi, tapi diurungkannya niat itu setelah Arthur mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Tidak ada hal lucu yang pantas kautertawakan." Mulut pedasnya bereaksi. Representasi United Kingdom mengembus asap sigaretnya yang makin terkikis, menatap kepulannya di udara dengan sorot bosan.

Si tuan berdarah Latin menyilangkan tangan di atas meja; memerhatikan ekspresi beku lawan bicaranya yang stagnan. "Hei, Inglaterra. Ada yang ingin kuperbincangkan denganmu. Tentang maksudku mengundangmu ke sini,"

Inggris Raya menaikkan sebelah alis dalam keterdiamannya.

.

.

.

— ** _1713;_**

"Kau bisa membawa Gibraltar. Ambil dia."

Ada suara saliva yang ditelan dramatis dan perkamen yang diremas kasar. Antonio menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan kecut dari meja kerja. Berulang kali memutar otak, berpikir; _kapan pertikaianku dengannya usai?_

"Kau serius?" Semula Arthur terkesiap, alisnya satu terangkat.

Ia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana; yang kanan jadi tumpuan di atas meja. Tuan berambut cokelat ikal di depannya menukikkan kedua alis mata, menggertak kesal. "Aku sudah mengatakannya lebih dari tiga kali. Kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri," tuturnya jengkel.

Masih tak percaya; orang ini dulunya pernah menikahinya. Garisbawahi itu. Beri tanda kutip pada kata _menikahinya._

Arthur terkekeh bak penganut hedonisme yang tak pernah melewatkan satu pun momen kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Tapi ia mengejek, Antonio tahu itu. (Ah ya, hikmah dari pernikahannya sekian abad lalu; tahu gerak-gerik dan ekspresi muka **_MANTAN_** suaminya.)

"Aku bicara pada wajahmu yang penuh keraguan," ia berujar. Mengulum senyum bagai seorang diktator tirani. "Kaupunya maksud lain, mungkin? Aku tak tahu." Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat bahu.

Antonio mendengus.

"Tutup mulutmu dan tandatangani kontrak ini, alis tebal sialan!" titahnya tak sabar, mengacung-acungkan selembar kertas berwarna _beige_ ke depan wajah musuh besarnya sepanjang sejarah. Yang bersangkutan bergeming dengan wajah datar.

"Penaku akan mengoyak perkamen itu kalau kau tidak berterus terang, brengsek," geram sir Kirkland. Dahinya berkerut, mulutnya siap melantunkan kalimat manis berbumbu sarkastis andalannya. "Apa ini? Kau menjual Gibraltar untuk menukarnya dengan alat-alat perang? Bangun dari mimpimu, Spain."

Spanyol memicingkan dua badam hijaunya; tak terima. "Jaga mulutmu. Inglaterra. Aku tidak menjual maupun menukar Gibraltar dengan teritorial baru!" ia meninggikan oktaf suara, mendecih sebagai ganti dari keinginannya untuk meludahi wajah Britania. "Jangan munafik. Kau pasti girang mendapat jajahan baru. Bukankah kau dulu tergila-gila untuk mendapatkannya, Inglaterra? Berkolaborasi dengan Holandés? Setujui saja traktat ini. Aku juga akan memberikanmu _asiento_ kalau kau membungkam mulut berisikmu,"

Arthur tergelak. Tertawa. Menghina. Menginjak-injak eksistensi yang ada di hadapannya. Lelaki itu bertepuk tangan sebanyak lima kali.

"Hahaha. Hebat, _Señor_. Kautahu persis isi otakku yang serakah. Aku akan senang hati menjadi ayah baru dari malaikat kecil malang yang dibuang papa tersayangnya. Ups, ditukar, maksudku."

Sumbu emosi Antonio tersulut.

"JANGAN MENGOLOK-OLOKKU, _MIERDA_!" dia membentak, menggebrak meja. " _Tirate a un poso_ , Inglaterra! _Pudrete en el infierno_!" umpatnya seraya melempar topi baret berwarna _hickory_ yang bertengger di laci sebelahnya. Arthur menghindarinya, menangkap lemparan kencang itu dengan tangan kanan kosong.

"Aku tidak mengolok-olokmu. Lidahku bersilat tentang realita; tentang masa kelak," ujar _briton_ berambut pirang itu santai. "Kuulangi lagi, Spain. Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya, menyipitkan mata, menuntut jawaban mantap. Dia tak butuh setitik nila keraguan.

Gigi-gigi sang _spaniard_ saling beradu, tangan-tangan berkulit _tan_ miliknya bergerak meremas kepalanya. Gestur tubuh yang mengekspresikan ledakkan kefrustrasian. "Inglaterra. Cukup," rintihnya gemetar. "Ini penghargaan dariku untukmu, orang yang paling menyedihkan―atas kemenanganmu di _Guerra de Sucesión Española_. Selamat, Kapten …" ia melanjutkan sepenggal dialognya yang terputus. Dia lelah, _dios mio._ Sangat lelah.

Didengarnya sang juara perang menghela napas.

Arthur mengambil selembar dokumen yang diberikan Antonio, membacanya sebentar. Ia memutar pena, siap membubuhkan tinta di atas sana.

"Ha. _Poor your precious angel. Thanks for the big honour, anyway. Well_ , aku tak ada pilihan lain."

Antonio bungkam. Memerhatikan goresan-goresan dari tangan dingin Arthur, rasanya seperti disayat pisau tumpul. Dalam hati, berat untuk menyerahkan anak kesayangannya pada sang musuh besar. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan.

.

 _Jaga mereka―untukku. Aku bukan ayah yang baik._ Por favor _, Inglaterra._

.

.

.

Arthur mengernyitkan dahi ketika Antonio mengatup mulutnya tepat pukul tiga lewat lima sore, merasa cukup untuk berbicara cukup panjang dan bernostalgia perkara sejarah berabad silam.

Antonio tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Carlos yang gagal mewariskan takhta kerajaan―biang dari meletusnya perang suksesi Spanyol. Atau Felipe yang menyerahkan Gibraltar pada Inggris kala itu; atau Francisco Franco yang gagal merebut kembali Gibraltar. Perang-perang dan kekalahan itu murni kesalahannya; kesalahan seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang bertanggung jawab atas nama negara Spanyol.

Arthur menyeruput kopinya yang telah lama mendingin, kemudian menampakkan ekspresi kecut. Ia mengisap rokoknya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia mematikannya dalam asbak, dan menawarkan Antonio satu batang sebelum ia kembali mengambil untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Gibraltar hari ini?" sang Latin melontar tanya di sela aktivitasnya menggesek ujung korek api, menyalakan sigaretnya.

Arthur tak menjawab selang beberapa detik. Telunjuknya terulur, memutari bibir cangkir kopi milik Antonio. Kelopak matanya menggantung tak tertarik. Kalau boleh jujur, ia terlalu malas berurusan dengan kemelut konflik masa lalu. Ia ingin hidup tenang, sekarang.

Francis Drake sang tirani laut Karibia sudah mati. Elizabeth sang ratu perusak hubungan sudah mati. Mary sudah mati. Semua mati. Yang tersisa hanya puing-puing reruntuhan sejarah di muka bumi―dan tak sepantasnya diungkit kembali.

"Itu pertanyaanku. Kau yang berada dekat dengannya,"

Arthur merespons pada akhirnya, antara niat dan tidak. Memutar balik pertanyaan dengan pernyataan. Antonio mendelik tajam.

"Gibraltar sudah menjadi anakmu semenjak tiga ratus dua tahun yang lalu. Yang hanya mengakuimu sebagai ayah satu-satunya. Oh, betapa menderitanya Gibraltar-ku yang malang kalau sampai tak diacuhkan ayah barunya yang barbar," sindirnya skeptis seraya melempar sekelebat asap nikotin ke udara. "Kuharap kerakusanmu selama ini tak mengikis rasa tanggung jawabmu,"

Ia mengetuk dahi sang _briton_ dengan sendi telunjuk, mengutuki keapatisan yang menyelimuti otaknya.

Keras kepala; kepala batu; mungkin kedua frasa idioma itu sesuai untuk Inglaterra―oh, lebih tepatnya mereka berdua.

Arthur―nyaris―selalu ada di setiap letusan perang, dijuluki sebagai panglima antagonis paling berang. Tapi Antonio juga tak bisa diremehkan; dia bukan bidak pertumpahan darah―dia penggerak paling satir dan lincah.

"Hahahaha!"

Arthur tergelak, menggemakan tawa sadisnya seperti ketika ia menjadi penguasa laut Karibia. Ada implikasi sarkastis dan hinaan implisit di sana. "Spain, _I'm quite chuffed as nuts to see you looking as humbly jumbly as Her Majesty's watermelons_. Aku bukan tidak mengacuhkan; aku memberinya kebebasan," lanjutnya sengit. "Kau menyesal memberikannya padaku, _huh_? Benar kataku waktu itu, ternyata. Kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakan isi hatimu. **Pengecut.** "

Antonio tak mau kalah.

Britania memang selalu jadi sosok prominen dari masa ke masa. Tapi bukan berarti eksistensi Spanyol terkikis habis—sebagai (mantan) Imperium yang (juga) pernah menyandang honor negeri terkuat di tanah Eropa.

"Kau memberinya kebebasan, ya. Sampai anak itu terjun ke jurang perjudian, mempertahankan perekonomian. Oh, kau memang ayah yang baik. Dan ya, aku sangat menyesal memberikannya padamu. Kau benar. Kau sangat benar. Aku **dan kau** sama pengecutnya," timpalnya kesal, mendecih.

"Apa yang lebih pantas disesali olehmu sekarang adalah kegagalanmu untuk merebutnya kembali,"

Arthur menanggapi dengan seringai kemenangan, dibalas tatapan membunuh sang representasi _country of passion_.

Antonio menarik kasar asbak di depan Arthur dan membuang abu rokok ke dalamnya. Mungkin kalau punya sumbu emosi yang pendek seperti Lovino, ia tak akan segan melemparnya ke wajah barbar menyebalkan itu.

Untuk sementara hanya ada denting jam klasik yang bunyinya terdengar jelas; bersama kucuran air panas yang dituangkan oleh _bartender_ ke dalam cangkir dan gelas, atau percakapan singkat orang sekitar. Si pemilik _brunette_ menghela napas suntuk, meneguk kopi pesanannya yang belum seutuhnya ia habiskan. Ia hanya bisa menatap tuan pirang beralis tebal di hadapannya dan debu jalanan yang diterbangkan angin dengan bergantian.

Arthur memang seorang yang pragmatis, egois, apatis. Antonio tak akan pernah lupa sosok musuhnya yang dulu bengis, melebihi tokoh-tokoh fiksional antagonis—bahkan iblis. Dia bukan orang yang murah hati, dia tidak mudah memberikan amnesti. Makanya dulu Antonio benci Arthur setengah mati.

"Anggaplah dia itu anak kita yang sudah dewasa. Biarkan dia memilih apa yang dia mau. Haha, tertawalah!"

Personifikasi Inggris Raya kembali berceletuk, memecah atmosfir kaku yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Tidak lucu." Antonio menyemprot, wajahnya bersemu kesal. Baru kali ini ia dilucuti amarah yang membucah. Beruntung pijar jingga baskara yang terbias dari luar menutupi rona merah di pipi kecokelatannya.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu." Dua alis Arthur bertaut. Ia terbatuk pelan, dalam hati mengutuk asap rokok yang serasa membelit tenggorokan. Sigaretnya yang tinggal setengah sengaja ia matikan dalam cangkir berisi ampas kopi basah. "Kukembalikan kata-katamu. Apa kaupikir kau juga ayah yang baik? Lihat anak siapa yang mulutnya penuh sampah," sinisnya tanpa memakai hati.

Eksistensi yang dikenalnya dengan nama Imperio de España itu membelalakkan mata. "Jangan bawa Romano di topik ini atau aku akan mengiris-iris kulit lehermu sekarang juga. Dan oh, ya. Aku tak butuh bagian sarkastis dari mulutmu yang jauh lebih kotor dari mulut anakku, ngomong-ngomong." Sang _spaniard_ meludahkan kekesalannya.

Arthur memijat kening. Ia dilumat rasa heran dan kebingungan karena temperamen rival lamanya yang begitu fluktual. Siang tadi ceria, sore ini berpahit muka. Ia tahu masalah di bahu mereka bukan cuma sekelumit dari zaman ke zaman, tapi ini terlalu abnormal buat Arthur. Sungguh.

" _Oh, bloomin 'eck._ Apa maumu kali ini? Mengadakan perjanjian seperti dahulu kala? Maaf saja, aku sedang tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan para diktator bertangan dingin di meja konferensi!"

Arthur memutar bola mata. Dia juga lelah, kalau boleh mengutarakannya.

Pemuda berdarah Latin itu menggeram. Giginya bergemelutuk, tubuhnya tremor. Ia mengepal tangannya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memerah.

"Aku mau kau berhenti membuatku menderita, Inglater―"

Antonio hendak menjeritkan sebuah ekslamasi, tapi Arthur mengunci tubuhnya dengan sekali gerakan. Mulutnya dibungkam, lidahnya dibelit oleh lidah milik sang _briton_ berambut pirang. Ini cumbuan kasar; penuh kemarahan dan keserakahan.

Antonio melenguh tak nyaman, air liurnya bertukar dan bercampur aduk dengan milik sang rival. _(Que te jodas, Inglaterra! Ini menjijikkan, puto!)_

Tubuh pemilik rambut _brunette_ mengejang, tapi si empu bersikeras melawan, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil melepas pagutan lidah itu dengan kepalan tangan yang dilayangkan sekencang-kencangnya pada pipi tirus si brengsek Inglaterra.

Arthur menyeringai. Mengusap benang saliva yang masih menjembatani mulutnya dan mulut kawan _spaniard_ -nya. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan pipinya yang memerah panas akibat bogem mentah Antonio. Napas mereka terengah, wajah mereka merona hebat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Meminta maaf padamu? Pada Gibraltar?" ia bertanya setajam ujung mata pisau, gigi-giginya beradu. "Kau yang harusnya berlutut menjilat ujung kakinya, _bloody plonker!_ Kau menukarnya! Menukarnya dengan Holland, South Italy, dan―"

(Cukup, bodoh!)

"AKU TIDAK MENUKARNYA!"

Negeri Matador itu menyentak. Cukup. Ia cukup dengan semua cacian, makian, dan hinaan yang diberikan tuan bermulut tajam di hadapannya ini.

"KATAKAN PADANYA KALAU KAU BUKAN AYAH YANG BAIK, ANTHONY! USAHAMU UNTUK MEREBUT KEMBALI GIBRALTAR DENGAN TEKANAN MILITER, DIPLOMATIK, DAN EKONOMI ITU KETERLALUAN!" Arthur membalas, ikut menaikkan oktaf suara. Memanggil sebuah nama; Antonio tergelak. Nama individualnya disebut; diteriakkan. Tak peduli apakah mereka jadi pusat atensi orang sekitar atau malah terabaikan. (Beruntungnya tidak ada seorangpun yang menonton adegan itu.)

"Dikepung dan dibom oleh ayahnya sendiri. Jangan melucu, Fernandez. Kau membuatku mual setengah mati," desisnya sengit.

Antonio merasakan likuid hangat mengalir melewati pipinya. Puncak dari kejengkelannya, barangkali. Karena ia tak pernah sekalipun menangis―demi Tuhan, ini yang pertama kalinya sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu!

Dia masih menggeram dengan gigi yang saling bergesekan. (Demi galaksi bimasakti; demi seluruh konstelasi andromeda; demi alam semesta. Arthur memang biang kekesalan paling brengsek sepanjang masa. Catat itu dalam lembar suci-Mu, Tuhan!)

"Orang-orangku … itu bukan keinginanku―kau tak paham itu," rintihnya perih.

Selang waktu berikutnya, Arthur merengkuh raga musuh masa kelamnya ke dalam pelukan yang sama sekali tidak lembut dan tidak manis. Ia mendekatkan bibir dengan daun telinga lawan dialognya, berbisik di sana. "Sekarang kau mengerti siapa yang rakus, idiot. Orang-orangku. Orang-orangmu. Berhenti menghakimiku sebagai orang jahat―biang keladi―yang selalu memata-mataimu, merebut kekuasaanmu, Anthony."

(Brengsek, Arthur. Kau bajingan brengsek.)

"Bawa aku ke sana, Arturo. _Por favor._ "

Antonio tak memberontak kali ini. Napasnya memburu, terengah, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya yang naik turun. Ia mencengkeram erat punggung pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, menenggelamkan kepala di bahu bidangnya. Menumpah air mata kekesalan dan kemarahan sepuasnya."… pada Gibraltar. Aku ingin memeluk anak itu erat-erat. _Seperti ini_."

"Kau selalu berburuk sangka dan menganggapku akan mengintervensi setiap kali aku menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Sekarang kau memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya? Menyedihkan." Arthur menggigit bibir bawah sekencang yang ia bisa.

"Kau merepotkan, Anthony. Sungguh. Memanggilku buat jauh-jauh terbang ke tempatmu yang panas hanya untuk itu," bisiknya dingin dengan intonasi sinis. "Oh, ternyata kau punya maksud lain di balik semua ini, _bloody git_. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

Seolah menerima tropi bergilir, yang sekarang mengulum seringai kemenangan adalah sang pemilik tanah Spanyol.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, _pendejo_."

.

.

.

 _Buat rasa sakit hatiku hilang._

 **end**

* * *

 **footnote**

*) asiento: kontrak perdagangan budak  
*) _tirate a un poso:_ jatoh lo sana ke lobang! (…)  
*) _pudrete en el infierno:_ ngebangke lo sana di neraka! (…)  
*) _que te jodas:_ fuck yourself! _  
*) guerra de sucesión española:_ perang suksesi spanyol

1713; treaty of utrecht. mengakhiri perang suksesi spanyol; spanyol ngasih gibraltar dan minorca ke inggris. sama minorca lho! cuma kenapa ya yang jadi sengketa gibraltar aja huhu :")

jadi sebenernya sampai sekarang pun konflik sengketa gibraltar masih 'panas'. inggris ngotot berargumen "eh nyet lo udah kasih gibraltar ke gua dari traktat utrecht!" dan spanyol ngototnya "anjir lo kampret gue kasih gibraltar ke lo sebagai imbalan atas kemenangan lo doang di perang suksesi spanyol! bukan buat lo kuasain semena-mena!" /yha /apaini

tau ga sih sampe ratu sofia (ratu spanyol) aja sampe ngebatalin jamuan mamam(?) di london whai whay /baper /nyed

nah, spanyol kan terus-terusan tuh nyoba ngerebut gibraltar yang udah jadi koloni mahkota sama inggris. entah itu lewat tekanan militer, diplomatik, dan ekonomi. gibraltar dikepung dan dibom selama tiga perang antara engspa, tapi untungnya serangan-serangan itu gagal orz :") nah, pada akhir pengepungan terakhir abad 18, gibraltar udah menghadapi empat belas pengepungan dalam 500 tahun. kasian kan :"

 **kenapa spanyol dimasoin terus?** rakyat gibraltar keukeuh gitu lho ngaku "gue anaknya inggris lo diem lo lo lo semua diem nyed" /apasih  
berdasarkan referendum yang diadain inggris buat rakyat gibraltar, 12.138 dari 12.237 pemilih memilih "secara sukarela untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka dengan inggris." berarti gibraltar masih pengen tinggal sama bapaknya yang ini dong 8D

spanyol ngotot lagi, "lha kan kamu wilayahnya deket papa, sayang! ngapain nurut sama bapakmu yang gak bener itu orz alisnya tebel kayak hutan lumut hih" /iniapaan

btw, 'anak'nya engspa enggak cuma gibraltar, sebenernya. spanyol pernah ngasihin trinidad ke britania dari perjanjian amiens, terus pas perjanjian paris juga, britania 'mengembalikan hak asuh' manila sama havana ke spanyol, spanyol ngasih florida ke britania. asjdhjksjd baper tau gak bacanya :") /yaterus okeinioot

ungg pokoknya begitu kemelut konflik antara inggris, spanyol, gibraltar :")) maaf sekali penjelasan saya belibet wwww dasar gibraltar anak kesayangan engspa huhuhu /diem

buat cing-san, makasih udah bikin celenj ini aku cinta cing-san :"

um, untuk shera dan semua awak armada engspa lainnya, semoga suka ya :")  
mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan informasi atau kata-kata atau blablabla(?) hehehe

ayo jayakan armada maso engspa! :")

.

rin


End file.
